Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Of The Ultimate Powers Upgraded Version
by Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer
Summary: This is a story where Naruto gets sent away to the One Piece dimension from Madara's Kamui, at the end of the 4th Shinobi Great War. He gets very overpowered, with pairings later (your decisions). Mystogan-Like Super Strong Naruto. Secretive Slightly Serious Naruto. (Second Version Of Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Of The Ultimate Powers.
1. Chapter 1-Where am I?

**Water Style: Water Dragon!"**

Screamed Naruto, creating a giant water dragon with glowing yellow, evil looking eyes. It headed straight at a swirly white mask, with 2 holes, for eyes. When it was about to hit the man, a giant statue looking monster creature swung it's fist at the water dragon. The water dragon never stood a chance. It got completely obliterated, but the statue looking creature did not stop it's fist. It kept on moving, and it's fist was now aimed at Naruto. Naruto eyes widened, then flashed through a couple hundred hand seals, and landed on a tiger seal.

**Yin Yang: Black Darkness Vortex**

A humongous black and white vortex span around crazily like a hurricane, and hit the the giant creature straight in the face. It completely melted of anything it touched, and it melted of half of the creature's face.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"**

The monster screeched. Everyone winced, even the masked man who was controlling the beast.

"I'm impressed." Said the masked man. "Not only do you have the same ability as the 2nd Hokage, to create water out of thin air, or more specifically from the molecules themselves, but you also have the Yin and Yang release, impressive." He said impassively.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Then he flashed through more hand seals. This time he landed on a dragon seal.

**"Wind Style: Sonic Dragon!"**

He shouted. Instantly, an almost invisible dragon made of air formed in front of Naruto, and moved at the speed of sound, at the masked man.

BOOM!

When all the dust and smoke cleared, the giant creature had it's arm reached out, meaning it blocked the attack. Although the monster looked unfazed in the least, it's arm had had over a hundred scratches, and purple blood was oozing off it's arm.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"(ROAR!)**

Roared the monster. Then, it opened it's mouth and a black orb was materialized in front of the creature's mouth. Dark blue orbs were oozing off the black orb.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" The masked man began to laugh.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny, Obito!?" Naruto asked, with contained rage.

Obito's eyes widened. The chuckled.

"So you know, hmmmmm~ Well, it doesn't really matter. With the Juubi, the 10 Tails, I AM INVINCIBLE!" He screamed.

Naruto then drawed natural lightning directly from the thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and then he controlled it with his chakra.

Lightning storms appeared, with thunder thundering in the distance.

**"Kirin!"**

Naruto stated.

"Lets see if his precious Juubi can handle this! Unlike most of my techniques, which are based on my chakra, this one uses the natural lightning, which — as noted by Zetsu — reaches the ground in 1/1000th of a second!" Naruto thought. "I would feel a bit bad for copying this move from Sasuke, but he copied so many of our techniques, so I don't really care."

A giant lightning dragon was flying around in the thunder clouds, absorbing the lightning. Each thunder cloud it absorbed, it got bigger, stronger, and faster. Then with a final roar, it reached the ground, or more specifically, the Juubi and the masked man, in 1/1000th of a second.

BOOM!

Then, when once again, the smoke and dust cleared, the Juubi had purple blood splattered everywhere.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"Wha- ..."

"Im-m-m-m-m-mpoissible!" Naruto stuttered.

"It didn't even flinch!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto!" The masked man identified as Obito stated. "Join me! The shinobi alliance has already lost! All of you lose! You might have defeated Madara and implanted it in your left eye socket, but I got trained by him, and he was part of my reanimation jutsu. You accomplished everything! None of your teammates or anyone in the matter was useful to you! What did your banshee pink haired monkey teammate do in the bell test? What did she do during the Gato/Zabuza incident? Huh!? Then if it wasn't for you, Pain would have annihilated the Hidden Leaf Village! And what about when Gaara turned into the one tailed state!?And in this war, YOU beated Madara! Not them! So join me!" Obito screamed.

Naruto was shocked. He never thought it that way. Why did he save the village at least half a dozen times? All the village did was treat him like a monster! None of them knew his pain, and none of them knew anything about him! Naruto unconsciously started to growl. Then stiffened for a moment, and nodded.

Obito grinned under his mask.

"Good, first things first. Here!" Obito said, then threw a bag to him

Naruto picked up the bag, and looked inside. Inside of it was a sword. A marvelous sword, which had a clear onyx colored handle, and the blade was as bright and yellow as the sun.

"The Sword Of The Thunder God!" Naruto blade glowed bright yellow and was apparently infused with pure electrical energy, hence its name. The blade was unusual in that, though it appeared to retract into or emanated from the hilt or crossguard like a lightsaber (and producing the same sound). Suddenly, it shined a hundred times brighter, and when the glow dissapeared, their were many colors of electricity dancing around the blade. Red, yellow, white, green, purple, etc. But the main electricity was blue. Even the blade was shining dark blue. The sword was also a lot longer, the handle was a bit bigger than a lightsaber handle, and the blade was a good two meters.

"Neat." Was Naruto's simple reply, and stuck it to his belt.

"Sorry, but that's all I need." Said Naruto, then incredibly quickly flashed through a hundred seals per second. When he was on his eight hundred sixty third seal, he stopped. Then, he glowed white for a second. Then, a humongous ghost hand came out of his stomach and grabbed the Juubi's torso.

**"Ultimate Godly ****Death Self Sacrificing** **Seal: KAI!"**

The giant ghostly hand then gripped the creature harder, and then the Juubi shrunk, to the size of a house. It began to shrink more and more the closer the hand got to Naruto's gut. After a while, the Juubi was the size of a computer mouse, and then disappeared in Naruto's gut. Suddenly, an incredibly complex looking seal appeared on Naruto's gut.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY PLAN! DIE!"

**"KAMUI!"**

"UUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Naruto, as he got ripped into a a million pieces.

"It doesn't matter, I will still rule over this dimension, even without the Juubi!" Shouted Obito.

"Damnit! I need to do something! I know!" Naruto thought.

**"KAMUI!"**

"With this, I should probably be transported to another dimension. Oh wel, at least it's better than being ripped apart!" Naruto thought.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE: IMPORTANT!

**Hey Guys! Sorry, but i'm kind of lazy, so I will continue from my last story, Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Of The Ultimate Powers, so you should probobly read my last story first. Sorry guys, but one of my favorite parts is The MarineFord War Arc. So basically, I will start from my first story. Sorrry, so as a sorry, I will write a lot more words in each chapter. Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3- War! 3

When all the dust cleared, the Admirals looked quiet winded, meaning they had lost around 40% of their strength, which is actually an enormous amount of energy, compared to the basic Admiral's power, along with their devil fruits. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I see." Naruto thought. " They used their devil fruit powers to create a shield or a quarry to eliminate the attack, just like at the start." Naruto thought suspiciously. "That means they have to have incredible control over their devil fruit, no wonder they were chosen to be The Admirals."

**Flash Back No Jutsu!**

The giant tailed beast bomb was about to hit them, when the light Admiral created a giant shield of light, **(Hey, he created a sword out of light!)** the magma admiral shot out a humongous blob of magma, and the ice admiral shot out gigantic beams of ice. But, to the pirate's angle, it looked like they got engulfed by the tailed beast bomb. But this entire time, no one saw that Naruto's left eye was uncovered, and their was a Sharingan in it, spinning with excitement   


**Flash Back No Jutsu: Kai!**

**BOOM!**  
**BOOM!**  
**BOOM!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**

**"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

3 giant cannon balls hit Oars Junior, a yellow monster giant, friends to the WhiteBeard pirates, and Naruto. He is also one of the commanders of the WhiteBeard pirates, about the size of 10 castles.

"OARS!" Screamed Ace.

But Oars stood his ground, breathing heavily as blood trickled everywhere over his body. He reached out his hand, around a meter a way from grabbing Ace.

**"Just a little further Ace..." **Oars panted.

Then, he took in very big breathes, for around a minute.

Somewhere behind him, their was a shout of;

**"Doppel Man!"** Gecko Moria started, one of the 7 Warlords.

Suddenly, a black thing spread around the floor, like a carpet. Shadow bats suddenly flew around the air.

**"Horned Toad Shadow!" **He stated, as he flung his arms into the air

The bats then also flew in the air, at the shape of a cylinder shaped tornado, and morphed together into a black looking monster. A shadow monster, about the size of an average house.

**"Ace, I wi-"** Oars started.

**STAB**

Slightly staggering, Oars looked down, and his breath hitched. Everyone was silent. The shadow monster had streched it's arm, and was the shape of a pole. Except, it was empaled right through Oars' stomach, starting from his upper back rib, into his lung.

Oars said nothing, he just stood their, like everyone else.

"Keshishishishishishi! That is the right way to kill someone!" Shouted Moria.

"Captain Oars!" Shouted the pirates under Oars' division. "Damn the 7 Warlords! Captain!"

"Oars!" Shouted Ace, as he looked disbelievingly at the assumed dead Oars.

Oars' hand twitched slightly, and he then started breathing heavily again.

**"Ace... Ace..." **Oars then sticked to panting very heavily again.

**"Ace..."** Oars said, as his giant fingers were a centimeter away from Ace.

His fingers stopped for a second, then flung down. In fact, his entire body flung down. When he collapsed on the ground, an incredible amount of buildings were crushed underneath him.

"OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSS!" Screamed Ace, as all the other pirates had the face of complete shock.

"Kishishishishishishishi! If I use his corpse, I can create the ultimate zombie warrior!" Shouted Moria.

A couple hundred feet away, WhiteBeard had his face shadowed, with a darkened look in his eyes.

"Oars..." WhiteBeard thought.

Suddenly, a marine giant was behind WhiteBeard.

"You let your guard down, WhiteBeard!" He stated.

The giant then swung his giant ax, aimed for WhiteBeard's head.

Just when it was about to hit WhiteBeard, He too, swung his fist. Cracks appeared, just in time to quarry the ax blow.

"GGGGGRGRGRGRGRG!" The giant grunted, as he added all of his strength into his attack.

"GRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!" WhiteBeard then channeled more of his devil fruit power into his blow. A gust of wind blew around, as the ax then received a few a few cracks. A second later, it shattered into a million pieces. WhiteBeard then swung his fist, unshadowing his face, showing his incredible rage.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" WhiteBeard shouted, as he grabbed the giant's face, and smashed it onto the ground. **(Those to who saw or seeing the One Piece show, this story will be a little different) **

WhiteBeard's hand then was engulfed into a white spinning orb again, as the giant's head was inside it.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" WhiteBeard then added more power into the attack, and his hand gripped tighter.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The giant screamed as blood flew in every direction and his helmet shattered.

When the spinning white orb dissapeared, everyone could see a bloody faced giant, with a shattered helmet, and his mouth wide open.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" WhiteBeard grabbed the unconscious giant's face tighter, and threw him at the frozen ice ground, which Kuzan froze earlier.

The giant slid for around 30 meters, then stopped.

Then their was a cry of "Vice Admiral Ronse!"

Almost every marine was completely shocked.

"H-h-h-h-he b-b-beat a-a-a giant... and who is a navy Vice Admiral at that, effortlessly!" Shouted a marine.

WhiteBeard opened his eyes a bit more, as his eyes reflected the image of the collapsed bloody Oars.

"Oars..." He thought.

He tightened his grip on his weapon, **(Bisento) **and shouted;

"Charge across Oars!"

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Screamed the pirates, as they charged towards Ace.

**SLING **  
**STAB**  
**SLING **  
**STAB**

Blood flew everywhere as hundreds of marines and pirates died.

Suddenly, a gant shadow was underneath everybody.

"Huh?" Asked a marine.

But when everybody looked up, they did not expect an almost completely broken marine ship with many Impel Down escapees, Captain Buggy the Clown, 1 of the 7 Warlords, the Sea Knight Jimbei, and Straw Hat Luffy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Luffy screamed at the top of his longs.

Everyone was bug eyed and had their jaw dropped. Well, except WhiteBeard and Naruto, who merely raised an eye brow.

"I see, so I was right after all..." Naruto thought.

**Flash Back No Jutsu!**

Naruto was having a sip of tea with elder Nyon.

"You know, you can take of your mask, right? Who do you think treated your wounds when you got here? And I've got to say, you are quite a lady magnet." She said.

Naruto slightly flinched, as he wanted his identity secret for as long as possible. Elder Nyon saw this, and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret for now." She said.

Naruto nodded, then asked "What is on that newspaper that you are so interested in reading?"

"Well, the most interesting thing is that their is going to be an excecution! Not only that, but it is the legendary "Fire Fist Ace", of the WhiteBeard pirates, and it's going to be on Marine Ford, one of the 3 legendary buldings of the Ocean. Impel Down, Enies Lobby, and Marineford. Those are the 3 buildings. Also, the marines predict that the WhiteBeard pirates will come and try to get Ace, so no matter which side wins, this is defiantly going to change history itself!" She said.

All this time, Naruto had a darkened look.

"If this war is going as planned from the marines, then they must have some kind of plan. Not only that, but Luffy will probably come, and the WhiteBeard pirates are defiantly come. Hmmmmm... The 3 Admirals, The Fleet Admiral, The Vice Admirals, 10,000 navy soldiers, the 7 Warlords, with 3 only going to seriously help, VS The 12 divisions of the WhiteBeard pirates, me, Demon Eyes with a 800,000,000 berry bounty, StrawHat Luffy, and WhiteBeard's pirate alliances. All the alliances I have are busy, so that's not good. Even if the whole marines fought only WhiteBeard, his crew, and his alliances, it would change a lot of history, and will probably be the talk of the world for about a year. But with me, it could change..." Naruto thought.

**Flash Back No Jutsu: Kai!**


	4. Chapter 4-War! 4 (real original)

"AAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEEEE!" Luffy Screamed.

"Get... OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted.

**"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!"**

His arm stretched behind him, and it came back with incredible force and power, slamming into a basic normal marine, making him fly 20 meters into the sky.

"Luffy is getting impatient, that will be his downfall." Naruto thought.

"Hmmmm... that could work..."

Naruto then took something out of his Mystogan clothing/cloak. It was hard to see in his black gloves, but it looked like a ball, with a black line in the middle of it. It also had a white button at the front, on top of the black line. The part on the top of the black line was red, and the one below the black line was white. In simple terms, it was a pokeball. Thats right, a pokeball! He pressed the button with his middle finger, and threw it a meter ahead of him. It opened up, surprising everyone, and came out a glowing red form. When the red faded, the creature that appeared was a mini red dragon roaring with fire shooting in the background.

Everyone's mouth was agape.

"Charizard! I need you to attack as much marines as possible! You know what, I need a breather! Shoot me some fire!" Ordered Naruto.

Charizard roared, and shot fire at Naruto. Everyone thought that was crazy, as Naruto was engulfed in fire. But then, it seemed to be sucked? Seconds after the fire attack, Naruto looked perfectly fine.

"That was a good meal, thank you." Naruto said.

Charizard nodded, and flew off. Naruto smiled.

"I remember the day Sensei showed me the other trainers." Naruto thought.

**Flash Back No Jutsu!**

**"Naruto, over here!" **The Sage Of The Six Paths ordered.

"Oh-OK!" Naruto stumbled over to the god.

**"Meet your other trainers, starting from left to right, this is Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Majin Buu, Omega Shenron, Bruce Wayne, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Ichigo."**

"Huh? I have other trainers? And why does that sticky gum looking thing have a name?" Naruto asked innocently.

Majin Buu got a tick mark, indicating he was angry with that comment. The others snickered while the god just rolled his eyes with a small smile.

**"In order, yes, you have other trainers. Each will train you in their talents, and some will inject their blood into you so you get their... what you call it, Bloodline or Gekkai Genkai. The I quote " Sticky Gum looking Thing" is one of the most destructive beings in the universe. Most have the power to destroy over a hundred tailed beasts ten times over with a finger. In a different dimension, Majin Buu destroyed hundreds of planets in his total life. He and the saiyans especially will inject their own blood into you. You will have the advantages of a saiyan, and the incredible healing powers of a Majin."**

**The Sage took a deep breath.**

**"The Majins ****have several different forms, each with a different appearance and personality, however, all are pink creatures with an antennae on their head and several holes/pores on both sides of their heads and on their arms. They have a rubbery body that can regenerate instantly from any wound, separate parts of it from themselves and control them independently, and can even completely restore themselves from vapor. The Majins can also heal damaged beings, and can absorb other organisms by enveloping them with his body or eating them,[6] the latter done by using his signature attack that turns people into food such as candy."**

Naruto was speechless.

"Woah..."

**Flash Back No Jutsu: Kai!**

**"DAI FUNKA!"**

The scream broke his train of thought, as lava flew and hit the left part of his body.

"ARRRGGGG..." Shouted Naruto.

"Damnit... I was... of guard..." Naruto thought, as he collapsed to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Screamed just about almost every pirate, as 90% of the pirates their cared about him.

Then about 25 swords stabbed Naruto in the back, connecting the tip of the blade to the ground.

"You let your guard down... Demon Eyes..." Akainu let out a thin smile.

"Damnit... I'd be dead right now... if it wasn't for... that's it!" Naruto thought.

Suddenly, a dark blue gum like substance came out of the left side of Naruto's body. It made squiggly noises as it took the form of an exact replica of Naruto's left arm. The dark blue color faded as Naruto's left arm was revealed.

"Too bad i can't regenerate clothes like Master Kid Buu could... that would be useful.. Am I right... Master Kid Buu..." Naruto thought.

"Hai, that would be quite useful... too bad! Hahahahaha-" Kid Buu started.

"Shut... Up..." Naruto interrupted.

Kid Buu growled. He hated being interrupted.

"What... THE HELL!?" Screamed everyone has Naruto's left "arm" looked like it was never burned of with lava.

Even Akainu was a loss with words. Naruto then growled slightly.

"Lets see..." Naruto started.

"?" Akainu didn't understand.

"HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Naruto screamed.

"Wha-"

**"DAI..."** Naruto started, as he swung his right arm back.

"No way!" Everyone thought.

**"FUNKA!"** Naruto finished, as he threw his fist, which has turned into magma, at Akainu's face.

The second Naruto' face impacted with Akainu's face, the lava blew up, effectively potently damaging Akainu's face, permenentatly.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!' Screamed Akainu in agony, while everyone else was still stunned by the fact a person who didn't eat a devil fruit just copied/used the exact same move!

**WARNING: THIS AUTHOR NOTE IS PART SPLOILER FOR THE REAL ONE PIECE MANGA: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WATCHED ONE PIECE YET!**

**Sorry for the late and short chapter guys! I apologize, but a lot is coming up. My birthday, summer break, my parents birthday, and my grandma's birthday. Sorry! But please tell me, should i let Ace and WhiteBeard live? Should i make an Omake? Should I let Naruto let more of his secretes out? Should I reveal how Naruto's copying a devil fruit with his Sharingan, when devil fruit and chakra powers are different? Should i make longer stories for more time, or vice versa? Please right in the review, right below. Thank You for being patient!**


End file.
